


I Really Didn't Need to See That, EVER

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM talk, Baby Boy Stiles, Big Cock, Big dick Chris, Daddy Chris, Daddy Kink, Daddy kink (kinda), Impregnation Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Micropenis, More like thick cock though, Mpreg, No actual BDSM besides stop light system for kinks, Pregnancy Kink, Secret Relationships, Sexting, Small penis Stiles, Soda can thick cock, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scott has the sheriff text something to Stile's phone cause his broke in the last supernatural fight. When Scott pulls up a thread in Stile's messaging with 'daddy' he finds something disturbing...to him. He sees photos of a nude Chris and Stiles in bed... amongst other things. He really didn't need to see  his brother's gaping ass up close or his girlfriends father's dick up close either. He is now scarred for life.





	1. Prologue: How it All Started

The Beginning:  
*****************  
Stiles, Peter, Chris, and Lydia were all researching what the hell came into Beacon Hills this time. All they knew from Scott was that when he was patrolling one night, he saw some creature that looked like a dragon with a goat's head shape and horns, and around seven feet tall. 

Stiles originally said it sounded like the mythical creature of Southern New Jersey; the Jersey Devil. But since this wasn't New Jersey, nobody would agree without further research and elimination of all other plausible creatures. 

The creature had been eating bunnies, stealing small animals (pets like small dogs and cats), and most recently tried to steal a baby, fortunately the mother of the baby was a local witch that was passing through and knew how to defend herself. 

In about five hours, it was found that yes, Stiles was correct in his assumptions and that the so called 'Jersey Devil' is actually a demon-pet hybrid from hell that had been spotted in New Jersey because a portal to hell that Demons regularly use to visit earth is. Apparently these nasty creatures actually are pets kept by demons themselves. 

So Stiles looked up a summoning spell and gave it to Lydia to use because it only works for those with dark magic or those connected with death. Lydia will have to summon a demon to collect the damn demonic pet with all the wolves nearby to protect her from any potential harm.

Peter also left so just Stiles and Chris were left to gather and re-organize all the resources they had taken out. Allison wouldn't be back till tomorrow because she's out with the wolves as back up hidden in one of the trees to shoot if needed. Chris will be watching over Stiles because apparently, sparks (well only virginal sparks) are very well liked in the underworld, as in they are likely to be kidnapped and used for their magic in hell against the good.

After cleaning up, they ordered Chinese food, and Stiles pigged out to his heart's intent. He had to stay the entire night, his dad actually insisting since he had to leave for the week with Jordan for a law enforcement convention a few towns over. 

It gets to be 10 pm and since there's no news from the pack it's guaranteed that he will have to stay the night. Since he knows that Scott, as revenge for pranking him earlier this week had fucked Allison in her bed, knowing that Stiles would have to sleep over, Stiles says he'll take the couch. Chris refuses, because he wouldn't be near enough to protect the boy with him being upstairs and Stiles staying in the living room downstairs. 

So they compromise by Stiles sleeping with Chris because when Chris went into his daughter's bedroom and smelt the sex in the air he agreed. He's pissed as hell especially because he sees a fucking semen stain in the middle of the bed.

Stiles goes to the connected bathroom and showers off the days grime, pulling on his favorite batman pajama bottoms (which may be female's but he saw them at the store and really wanted them so they just hug his ass and don't have a spot for his dick to go through). He leaves the bathroom, shutting off the light and subconsciously licks his lips at the sight of Chris bent over removing his clothes. 

Chris, sensing he was being watched looked behind him and saw Stiles glazed eyes, he raises an eyebrow and pulls on his boxers, climbing into the bed. Stiles joins him on his own side and hopes that Chris didn't and won't notice the half a chub he's sporting right now (which is quite easy to not see as he's only about 4 inches hard).

They both fall asleep within minutes, except Stiles wakes up to grab water but feels something holding him down and something hard rubbing on his ass. He looks down and sees that Chris is spooning him from behind, and rutting into his ass. Biting his lip, he reaches back and pulls down his own pajama bottoms (totally freeballing). 

He looks and sees that Chris is still very much asleep, so he slowly and as quietly as he can, reaches into the slit of Chris' boxer shorts and pulls his thick cock out. He positions it right up against his hole and lets Chris do the work in his sleep. Muffling moans into his pillow he ruts back against the hard pressure.

He can feel how leaking and wet Chris' tip is and it's wetting his tight virgin hole so much that he feels he could take something in. He slowly reaches back and pushes just the tip of Chris' cock into his hole. Gasping he bucks back and accidentally impales a few more inches into himself, it burns like hell but he's always been a bit into pain, only ever using enough lube to prevent tearing when fingering himself but never enough to smoothly go in without burning quite a bit.

Panting, he swivels his hips back repeatly, feeling the hot flesh throb in his tiny hole. Then he hears it, rustling "What the fuck!"

"I-I you were rutting agaisnt me I'm so sorry, please don't tell my dad!"

"Fuck little boy, just couldn't help getting a fat cock into your little hole huh? Tight little virgin cunt taking it without prep." Stiles moans as Chris shallowly thrusts. He whines when he feels the man pull out.

Chris gets up and turns on the lights, and climbs back on the bed, stripping the pajama pants off Stiles. He pushes Stiles legs up and against his chest, leveling his face with Stile's slightly loose hole. He gives it a few licks, holding down the boy to stop him from bucking against his face. He eats him out with vigor, like a starving man, pushing fingers in one by one aside his tongue until he gets three fingers in without his tongue inside. He pulls out his fingers, hearing a whine come out of the fucked out boy.

Stiles sees the thick fat cock in front of him that's slowly prodding at his hole. Chris slams in and fucks Stiles as hard as he can throwing Stiles' legs over his shoulders to get as deep as he can. Stiles can hear the headboard banging against the wall violently and matches Chris thrust for thrust. It burns and it's sore but it just feels so fucking good. 

"Look at that little baby cock bouncing with all my thrusts, you were made to take cock, never give weren't you baby boy?"

"Yes! Yes!" he pants out reaching down and pulling at his nipples, Chris slaps his hands away and sucks at one little bud while rubbing and pulling the other, alternating to give each the same treatment. Stiles freezes and with a scream cums harder than he ever has. He tightens around Chris while climaxing, milking his cock before the older man can pull out. With one more pulse, Chris is dumping his load inside the tight no longer virginal heat. 

Chris pulls out and looks at the red and puffy hole stretched wide and gaping from his thick cock, leaking his seed. He's not small and even his wife refused sex until they agreed to conceive Allison, he's gone for years without sex because his late wife just refused to take the cock, even after giving birth and therefore making her cunt looser. He thinks back, while rubbing at and pushing his cum back in and realizes he hasn't had sex since Allison was conceived as fucked as that is.

He thinks about fucking Stiles so many times that he'll take his seed, growing large with pregnancy. He growls as he gets hard again and pushes in his semi. Stiles gasps from over-stimulation but lets the older man fuck into him again, pushing and keeping in the cum he already had pumped into him. He wraps his legs around the older man, and pulls him into a passionate kiss. Chris pulls Stiles' ass up so that he's fucking the boy slightly upside down, hoping his seed will take better that way.

He creams inside the small boy again, pulling out and watching mesmerized how the cum leaks out in abundance. Stiles pants and has trouble keeping his eyes open, he feels a wet cloth being rubbed against his hole and fingers cleaning the cum out of him while falling asleep.


	2. Hot Like Fire, Sweet Like Marshmallows; S'more Daddy

Chapter 2:  
************  
Stiles starts waking up, blinking his eyes and yawning cutely. He feels a soreness in his ass and something tight holding him down. And then panic sets in when he realizes what he did last night and who's cuddling him to death. He starts squirming, breathing heavily and getting tunnel vision, the squirming quickly turns into thrashing about and he starts sobbing.

Chris wakes up immediately to Stiles thrashing and panicking, he kicks into gear and starts shushing the boy, rubbing his arms up and down to calm him, giving him plenty of assurances of what a good boy he is. Stiles slowly calms down and gets sleepy, worn out from the panic attack. Right before falling asleep again, he tells Chris that "He's hot like fire, and sweet like marshmallows, and he'll want s'more loving later." Chris chuckles and assures him he will get more attention after he gets some more sleep. He gently wipes Stiles' face with a warm washcloth to clean off the drying tear tracks and slowly leaves the bed.

Chris pulls on some boxers, and tiptoes out of the room, heading down to the kitchen to start on breakfast and make some coffee. As he's putting the bacon on paper towels to drain he thinks about how the hell they're going to talk this out and make sure nobody from the pack or especially Stiles' dad finds out. He wants a relationship, craves touch and affection but also a tight hole to fuck, it's been almost two decades without having sex and he's a man with needs. He starts scrambling eggs with milk and adding it into the leftover bacon greased pan. In another pan he starts some pancakes. He transfers everything to the large table he had put in because of the pack. 

He goes upstairs and smiles at the soft sleepy face the boy is expressing in his sleep, so calm and happy. But he has to wake him up before the pack gets back for a very much needed talk. 

"Stiles, time to wake up. Don't freak out, we did have sex last night, it was amazing and I'm happy and proud to be your first. I just want to talk about last night, if you want this to continue, and if you'd like it to be causal or a real relationship, which is what I would like. We'll also have to talk about boundaries and what things you'd want to do, be willing to try, and are a definite never."

"Okay" He breathes in and out deeply repeating okay until he's ready to respond to the older man.

"Okay so it was amazing, way better than my own fingers that's for sure. I would really like a relationship with you, always actually had a huge crush on you. Um I already know all about the stop light system to describe what things I'd be willing to try, do, and not do ever. I got really bored and researched a hell of a lot about BDSM and relationships involving BDSM just slightly even."

"We're gonna need to shower Stiles, and I heard you call me daddy in your cute mini poem earlier, and I love that sentiment, whether only about sex or as a way to address me as. Would you like to shower with me baby boy? We can have a quickie in the shower before the pack comes."

"I would really like that daddy."


	3. The Ousting of Daddy and Baby Boy

****Three Months Later****  
\------------------------  
The high schoolers of the pack are all sitting around in Scott's living room, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, and Cora are spread out on the floor vegging out on chips and sodas in front of a movie. Lydia and Jackson are spread out on the couch cuddling, Allison sitting on Scott's lap on the recliner, and Stiles stretched out on the love seat. 

Scott has Stiles' phone wedged under his arm, waiting for a text back from the sheriff about organizing a pack barbecue at the Hale house as a surprise birthday present for Derek. He feels a buzz and unlocks the phone, scrolling through the text conversations till he finds 'daddy' only paying half attention since his girlfriend is sitting on him and he's currently trying not to pop one since he's already in deep shit with her. 

"Hey Stiles this is adorable, I didn't know you still called sheriff 'daddy'." He sees Stiles eyes widen and is confused when he suddenly lunges at Scott and consequently Allison. Allison holds back Stiles by putting a hand on his face amused, while still holding back Stiles she looks down at the phone with Scott. Their eyes widen substantially and her hand falls limp from Stiles face.

"What. The. Fuck!" Scott screams.

"Stiles, I'll give you five seconds to explain why the hell my dad is nude on your phone and there's pictures of your stretched out asshole." Allison says in a very calm voice. 

"Fuck Stilinski didn't know you were gay let alone had daddy issues." Jackson says. Lydia's eyes are actually widened, for once looking legitimately surprised. All the kids on the floor are rushing up and crowding around the armchair to get a look at the phone.

Stiles has tears in his eyes, and reaches out for the phone, when Scott pulls it out of reach.

"Dude you just need to tell us what's going on." Scott says

"Scotty please give me my phone, please." Stiles begs with tears running down his face.

"I don't think I should man I think I might actually have to call your dad cause this is illegal."

"Fuck no Scott! That's my dad, you can't have him arrested!"

They try wrestling for the phone, Scott holding back not wanting to hurt her, and in the confusion, Stiles grabs his phone, runs to the doorway and grabs his wallet, rushing out the front door.

Stiles runs to his car parked on the street but sees he's blocked in by the other pack members' cars. He sees the pack getting up and Lydia on the phone, of course she'd be the responsible one and call his dad. 

He runs down the street, booking it as fast as he can, not knowing where he's going. He's got tears running down his face as he takes a turn into the forest and hides behind a tree to breathe. He does a quick spell to mask his scent, and runs in the opposite direction from where he came, since he'd already created a scent trail.

He grabs at his phone from his pocket, nearly dropping it and calls Chris.

"Stiles baby what's up I thought you were bonding with your friends?"

"Daddy you need to leave the house, I-I"

"Baby what's wrong are you okay?"

"Chris you need to go! Allison and Scott were using my phone and saw our texts, I'm so sorry. The pack saw it all and-and Lydia was making a call when I left. They can't find me, I got rid of my scent but I think I'm lost." Stiles starts sobbing.

"It-it'll be okay baby, I'll come find you, I'm tracking your phone now, which means your dad can but hopefully he won't. I'm on my way okay, I've got my wallet and keys and I'm getting in the car."

"Okay."

"Alright baby it looks like I can see your location, turn off your location and gps on your phone so nobody else can track you."

"Okay daddy."

"I'm almost there, do you see a dirt road nearby, there should be one near you."

"Yeah it's about 100 feet away."

"Alright I need you to get over to it so that when I pull up you can get right in my car."

Stiles rushes to the road and sighs in relief when he sees Chris' car and hangs up the call.

Just as he's opening the passenger door he sees Chris' eyes widen and feels someone grab his waist. He holds onto the door handle in a vice grip and kicks back at his attacker. 

"No you fucker let me go!"

Chris unbuckles himself and is leaning over the consul to get to Stiles but freezes when he hears sirens.

"Chris Argent get out of the car slowly with your hands up you are under arrest."

Stiles eyes widen when he hears his dad's voice over the bullhorn. He goes slightly limp from the surprise and his attacker grabs onto him. He kicks at him and punches again and his eyes widen when he realizes who's holding him.

"Scott you motherfucking idiot! Let me go! I will fucking end you! I will feed you mountain ash and kick you in the fucking balls repeatedly!" 

"Shut up Stiles, it's for your own good! Just calm down, we love you, you're safe."

"I was safe until you fucking grabbed me!" Stiles squirms until he gets an arm loose and grabs his mountain ash pouch out and throws it behind his head at Scott's face. 

Scott screams and pulls back wiping at his face and pulling his shirt off to rub his face with it. Stiles rushes at his dad who's currently got Chris bent over his own car's hood cuffing him roughly. 

"Let him go dad! He's innocent, it was all consensual!"

"You don't know what you're talking about kid. He's manipulated you, the things on your phone are disgusting and he's a fully grown man, You're just a child you can't consent until you're 18."

"I started it dad! If anything you should arrest me! I seduced him! I fucked myself on him while he was asleep, he went along with it!"

The sheriff's eyes widen, he shakes his head, and roughly pulls Chris up, pulling him towards his car and pushes him into the back seat.

"Alright kid, I know you want to save him, but you really can't. What he did was wrong, he is an adult, he should've stopped it all."

"You can't arrest him! The only evidence you have is on our phones, which is easily deleted and I can put a virus on them so that nobody can ever see them again!"

"I still can have you testify against him, even if I have to get a court order for that." 

"Oh yeah, well married people can't testify against each other!" The sheriff and Scott freeze at that.

"What did you just say?" 

"You can't build a case or take it to court because there'll be no evidence, or any witnesses, we took precautions father." he spits out the 'father' like it's the last thing he wants to address the sheriff as.

"You can't legally be married son, you're underaged, he's a grown man."

"We're legally married, remember that trip the pack took? Chris and I went out to grab some new archaic books?"  
The sheriff's eyes widen.

"Yeah well if I'm pregnant I can legally be married, no matter the age of my partner. Just had to show proof, since male pregnancy has been very common since the 90s, it was legalized the same for us as it was for teenage girls to marry if they'r pregnant."

The sheriff's eyes tighten as he glares at Chris, face going red. "YOU GOT MY BOY PREGNANT?!" It all happened so fast, Noah's fist going out, and Chris going down.

"He's cuffed, this is an illegal arrest and police brutality! Uncuff him now and walk away or I will have him press charges." Stiles says deathly calm.

"Fine." Noah uncuffs Chris, and watches angrily as his son rushes over to Chris rubbing his wrists and murmuring to him.

"You do realize that if that baby's his, it's proof of statutory rape."

"Not if we had conceived the baby in a different state with different laws. That trip was for one and half months remember? Well we fucked every night till I was pregnant, went to a doctor got it confirmed in writing with written proof from that doctor how far along I was at the time of the appointment. We got married, everything is legal and sound."

"You thought it all through didn't you Chris, got my boy pregnant and stuck him to you so he can't get away huh?"

"Actually it was all your son, he is the sheriff's kid y'know. Smart, savvy and sexy as hell." The sheriff lunges back at him and Scott has to hold him back; his eyes red and growling at Chris.


	4. Happily Fucking Ever After

After the confrontation with the sheriff, Stiles and Chris came up with a plan to get Stiles out of his father's custody, and they decided blackmail was best. Stiles went and got all the paperwork required to 'divorce' your parent/legal guardian including the ones that his dad had to sign. While Chris downloaded the feed from his SUV's hood cam that showed the illegal arrest, and police brutality as well as showing Scott's wolf eyes. Before leaving to confront the others, they stopped by Stiles' house to pick up all his important documents, including his passport so they could leave the country after everything went right.

They headed to Derek's loft as they knew they'd all probably be there to figure out what to do, and they were right; all the cars, including the sheriff's cruiser were there. They calmly headed up the elevator, and started their negotiations, unsurprisingly they agreed as well as kicking them out of the territory as they had also expected to happen. Allison had served her dad papers to transfer custody of her to Noah, which Chris allowed, as long as she promised to stay in contact with him at least once a month.

A few hours later found them boarding a plane to France, where Chris had citizenship as did Stiles since he married him. They bought a beautiful two-story house, and outfitted a gorgeous nursery for what they now knew was going to be their very own daughter. Stiles got a great kitchen to cook in and a great office with tons of lore books, Chris an awesome heavily locked and secured room to keep his weapons, and a small sound-proofed gun range. Noah still hasn't contacted Stiles, nor has any of the pack, which hurts but at least Allison kept in contact albeit reluctantly and even less than what was requested of her. 

They had a long journey to go, but they had what both always wanted most in life, a family and a loving partner.


End file.
